V.G.-Man
V.G.-Man is about a video game beta tester who got warped into a gaming universe and becomes a master of gaming. Story Main Article: V.G.-Man (Story) A 18-year-old Beta Tester named Lan is testing a new MMO game in which a technocratic emperor warped him into the game and partners up with a smart controller named Gradius to become a Megaman-esque hero named V.G.-Man. Characters *'Lan/V.G.-Man', a 18-year-old beta tester who plays a majority of video games and beaten them, yet for a high school student he has little friends. But his life changes when he is warped into a MMO game he is helping beta test and partners up with a controller to become a cyberspace hero named V.G.-Man. Know your Tech *'Wristheld', a 3DS-esque device that holds information and shows readouts. Lan carries this device on his left wrist. *'Speed Boosters', attached to his boots are speed boosters that enhances his speed similar to Sonic's natural speed when activated. *'Thunderbolt', he can emit Pikachu's trademark Thunderbolt from his hand to paralyze or defeat enemies. *'Hurricane Kick', by using Ryu's Hurricane Kick, he can spin in the air kicking his foes. *'Jet Pack', Lan can use his jet pack to maneuver around area for locomotive means. *'RYNO', the superweapon series from Ratchet's arsenal requires 9 pieces of the Holo-Puzzle in order to build it. Once built, this minigun/rocket launcher is a true harbinger of death. *'Shadow Ball', using Mewtwo's Shadow Ball can use ghost energy to cause explosion upon impact. *'Buster Sword', Lan can wield Cloud's primary weapon and use his limit breaks. *'Rage of the Gods', he can use Krato's transformation into a giant bearing a God Armor wielding a Blade of Olympus while Rage of Sparta plays in the background. *'Wyvernoids', ground and aerial synthenoids that protects Lan and provides support fire. *'Chaos Control', using one of Shadow' chaos powers without a chaos emerald, Lan can warp across space and slow time to a crawl. *'V.G. Buster', a standard issue versatile weapon with customizable options. *'V.G. Saber', a standard issue melee weapon that extends and contracts or change size from a Zweihander to a dagger. *'Chaos Blast', using Shadow's chaos powers, Lan can emit a shockwave to decimate foes. *'Shun Goku Satsu', by using Akuma's Raging Demon super combo, Lan glides towards and grab the opponent. Then the screen blackens as the target is relentlessly beaten as seen by the flashes. *'Mario Finale', Lan can use Mario's final smash to unleash a two-streamed blast of fire. *'Triforce', Lan can use the power of Triforce to either use Link's Master Sword for a limited time (Courage), Zelda's Bow of Light with limited Light Arrows (Wisdom), or Ganondorf's Warlock Punch and near-immortality for a limited time (Power). *'Inhale', using Kirby's signature Inhale, Lan can suck up foes like a vacuum with unlimited duration, no copy ability added, becomes a Super Inhale after inhaling for a second, and activate Hypernova when powered up with the artificial Miracle Fruit inside him. *'Palutena Bow', using Pit's signature weapon, Lan can use it as two short blades or to fire homing lasers. *'Machete', Lan can use Needles Kane's Machete for brutal close combat. *'Mishima Style Fighting Karate', By using Heihachi's Fighting Style Lan can mimic moves used by the King of Iron Fist. *'Murasama', Lan can use the High Frequency Blade used by Raiden and perform Blade Mode, also allowing Zandatsu. *'Gradius Personal Shielding', Gradius integrated the armor with a personal energy shielding. *'Gradius Active Camouflage', using a broad range of technologies, the armor can blend in to the terrain. *'Gradius Armor', While in the real world or in cyberspace, Lan becomes V.G.-Man by fusing Gradius to his chest. *'Ebony and Ivory', Lan can use Dante's trademark pistols to shoot at inhuman speed with extreme dexterity. *'stA-18 Pistol and Combat Knife', Lan can use Radec's handgun and knife for damage over range and assassination while using the active camouflage. *'Rebreather', the armor's helmet provides oxygen while underwater, in outer space, or in poisonous areas.